Known contact pins have a contact section and a mounting section which is angled with respect to the contact section and which is connected to the contact section in a transition region of the contact pin. The contact section connects to mating contact elements such as bushings or sheaths. The mounting section electrically connects and/or fixes the contact pin; for example, the mounting section can be connected to a circuit board. Contact pins with angled mounting sections are used to arrange the contact pins pointing substantially in a direction which runs parallel to a circuit board plane. Contact pins are frequently formed from rod-shaped blanks which are firstly inserted into a contact pin receptacle of a connector and then formed by suitable reshaping techniques such that the mounting section is angled relative to the contact section.
A disadvantage of the known contact pins is that the reshaping, for example by bending a rod-shaped blank, is an expensive and complex method which can lead to deviations between different contact pins; the transition regions between two different contact pins which have been produced from identical blanks and using an identical method may differ from one another. As a result, the geometry of the contact pin and also the conductive properties of the contact pin, in particular in the high-frequency region, are not precisely reproducible. A further disadvantage of known contact pins in which the mounting section is angled relative to the contact section is that high frequency signals can often only be transmitted with reduced signal quality.